Obladi Oblada
by Kaori Minamino
Summary: One-shot song-fic about Yusuke and Keiko. Basically post-series, maybe slightly AU, but not really. Set to Ob-la-di Ob-la-da by the Beatles.


I love how a song stuck in your head can inspire a story. This is something I thought of on my way home in the rain, and I wrote it up while I did (am doing) my laundry. Hope you like it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ob-la-di Ob-la-da, by the Beatles. Read and Review.

* * *

Yusuke walked into the Yukimora shop and looked around, seeing most of the chairs on the tables and Mr. Yukimora mopping. "Hey stranger!" he calls to Yusuke with a smile, then turns towards the kitchen. "Hey Keiko! Guess who stopped by!"

Keiko came out drying her hands with a towel, and stared at Yusuke who merely smirked. Keiko's hair was coming out of the tie, her apron was wet from the dishes she was doing, and underneath she merely had on a t-shirt and jeans.

He loved it when she looked like that.

_Desmond has his barrow in the market place...  
Molly is the singer in a band...  
Desmond says to Molly "Girl, I like your face"  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand..._

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. Her dad smiled, heading to the back to 'check on his wife' and left the two kids alone. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with the other in the demon world?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Yeah, we're done. Mostly diplomacy stuff, which is Kurama's cup of tea," he said, sitting up on the counter. "He and Hiei stayed to make sure everything stays level, and me and Kuwabara got back here about an hour ago."

"That was…fast," Keiko said, though deep down, she knew the few days that he was gone had been hard on her.

"How's the shot going?" Yusuke asked, looking around.

"Pretty good. We had a rush today full of students because the school got let out early. Apparently someone set off the sprinklers in the entire building and ruined everything.

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. "That's genius!" Keiko laughed at his reaction.

"It's something I would've expected you to do honestly," she said.

"I'm offended!" Yusuke gasped, faking hurt. "How could you think that I would do such a thing? You and I both know I don't plan that far ahead." This made the two of them laugh anew, making Keiko nearly glow with the joy she used to have before Yusuke started going away.

_Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...  
__Lala how the life goes on...  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...  
Lala how the life goes on._

Yusuke couldn't help but watch Keiko as she laughed, and she eventually caught him.

"What?" she asked, smile wavering slightly. Yusuke merely shook his head, a grin still on his face. This made Keiko fold her arms and look at him levelly. "Yusuke."

"I missed you," he simply said, still smiling. "I got you a little something before I got back here. Wanted to make sure the shop was closed." Keiko raised an eyebrow at this, then gasped lightly when Yusuke pulled out a little bag.

"What is it?" she asked as she took the bag. Yusuke laughed at her again.

"Open it, don't ask me," he said with a growing smile. Keiko pulled open the bag to reveal a little stuffed bear, similar to when she had when she was a little girl. She smiled as she pulled it out, then her eyes grew big. Tied into the collar, right under the nose, was a golden ring, and a little tag that said 'look down.'

When Keiko looked to Yusuke confused, he was no longer sitting on the counter, but kneeling in front of her with the same smile on his face, but slightly less confident. "Yusuke," she whispered, tears beginning to form.

_Desmond takes a trolley to the jeweler store...  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring...  
Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door...  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing... _

"I hate leaving you behind, worrying if you're going to wait or if you even should wait," Yusuke began, taking her hands into his. "I want to know whether or not you want to wait for me if I get sent on a mission. If you say no, I respect that too. I want it to be your choice."

Keiko looked back at the ring, then into Yusuke's eyes. A small smile formed on her face. "What makes you think I'd be able to live without worrying about you?" she said softly. "I didn't even need a ring. I'd love to be the one you come home to, Yusuke Urameshi."

He smiled at this, standing and pulling her into a hug. "Good," he said. "There's no way I'd ever find anyone who could pull off a uniform like you. Ten Seconds is pretty fast."

"YUSUKE!!"

_Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...  
Lala how the life goes on...  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...  
Lala how the life goes on._

Keiko sat on a porch in their backyard, humming a little song to herself. She was knitting, occasionally pausing to rub her swollen belly. Yusuke had called earlier to ask if she wanted anything special for dinner, thinking she was joking when she asked for a veggie lasagna with chicken. But he promised he would do what he could and would be home within the hour.

She heard the front door open and close softly, then laughter ringing out through the house. Keiko stood, walking inside to see Yusuke holding their son, now two years old, and a couple of bags.

"Would you believe he wouldn't put the chicken in the veggie lasagna?" Yusuke said with a grin.

_In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home,  
With a couple of kids running in the yard,  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones... _

Keiko laughed at him, taking the little boy off of his dad's shoulder and setting him on the ground. "Thank you Yusuke," she said. "How did your meeting with Koenma go?" Yusuke sighed.

"Things aren't looking the best, but they should hold," he said. "I'm getting sent to Demon world next week to reinforce Kurama's negotiations. If all goes well, I'll be home in a couple weeks."

"Daddy go boom!!" their son said, pointing a finger at Yusuke. He laughed, ruffling his son's hair. In a few seconds, his son's finger began to glow blue, and a small blast of spirit energy hit Yusuke in the chest.

"He's been practicing at Puu," Keiko laughed while Yusuke looked at the hole in his shirt.

"Nice one, Daisuke!" Yusuke laughed. "I may send you in my place one of these days." This earned him a whack on the head by a very upset Keiko, who stormed off to the kitchen. Yusuke followed, apologizing with the bags of food in his hands and with little Daisuke wobbling behind them saying Puu.

_Happy ever after in the market place...  
Desmond lets the children lend a hand...  
Molly stays at home and does her pretty face...  
And in the evening she still sings it with the band..._

"My son will do no such thing!" Keiko snapped as she went into the fridge. "What if I lost both of you?! He's just a baby Yusuke!"

"I'm not taking a two year old to demon world, Keiko," Yusuke pleaded. "He's very strong already, but I wouldn't put you through that. When he's older, he can make his own decision." Keiko sighed, pulling out brownies she had made earlier with carrots. Yusuke scrunched up his face and looked at her.

"Only half has carrots," she said. "The other is for you and our Detective in Training over there."

"Choc-it!" Daisuke cheered, climbing up into his little chair. "Choc-it!" Yusuke laughed again and Keiko couldn't help but smile.

_Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...  
__Lala how the life goes on...  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...  
Lala how the life goes on._

"MOM! Going over to Genkai's to train!" Daisuke shouted as he headed out the door.

"Tell Yukina hello for me!" Keiko yelled back.

"Kay!" She sighed when she heard the door shut. Genkai had passed away a few years ago. They all still referred to it as her temple, even though Kuwabara and Yukina now lived there. They had gotten married, and Hiei had told her about their relation after he decided Kuwabara would take good care of his little sister. They were expecting their second child soon. The first was ten, like Keiko's youngest daughter, Aelita. The middle daughter, Shizura, was going to turn sixteen soon, just under her eighteen year-old brother.

Keiko couldn't help but sigh as she thought of where the time had gone. Yusuke's long trips to the Demon World weren't so bad now that she had the children to keep her company. She explained to them at a young age what was going on, so they would not wonder about him. Daisuke was a miniature Yusuke, headstrong and good with his spirit energy. Shizura was more passive like her mother, but was sensitive to everything and was capable of defending herself if the need arose.

Aelita however was doing her best to catch up to Daisuke. Instead of her finger, she used her palm to fire a blast. Yusuke was surprised the first spar they had. She got knocked down and put her hands up as he got close. She tricked him into thinking it was surrender and blasted him back into a tree.

_In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home,  
With a couple of kids running in the yard,  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones... _

Now Keiko was more relieved but anxious as ever. Daisuke was to replace Yusuke as a Spirit Detective when he turned twenty. This meant Yusuke would be home for good in a couple years, but that her son would be taken away in his stead.

The only relief she had was that Kurama and Hiei had stepped up in Mukuro's and Yomi's places, making Demon World more stable than it had ever been. It wouldn't be so bad, because he was really filling a position that just patrolled the human side of the border. Many demons were stopped by Koenma's newest barrier, so it would be a cakewalk.

But, being Yusuke's son, Daisuke still wanted to be a Spirit Detective and still wanted to be the best of the best. Keiko knew he had a bit of that demon blood in him that Yusuke had, and even made faces like his father. Keiko had made sure however, that he went to school every day, or at least close to it, and he was forbidden from using hair gel, much to Yusuke's dismay,

_Happy ever after in the market place...  
Molly lets the children lend a hand...  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face...  
And in the evening she's a singer with the band..._

"Keiko!" Yusuke called, walking in a few minutes after Daisuke went out. "Oh Keiko! Where's that wonderful wife of mine?"

"She went out with a friend of hers," Keiko chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "She asked me to make you dinner, sir." Yusuke came up behind her and spun her around, making her giggle as he held her wrists behind her.

"Lucky for me, you're the one I wanted today," he said, giving her a slight chill.

"Mr. Urameshi. What would your wife say if she saw us like this?" Keiko couldn't help but laugh at Yusuke. He smiled, pulling her up to him and pausing with his mouth an inch away from hers.

"I'm sure she would be perfectly fine," he said in a low husky voice. "And if not, oh well. Life goes on."

_Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...  
__Lala how the life goes on...  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...  
Lala how the life goes on._


End file.
